Milus
Milus is a young, rich ex-businessman, powerful telekinetic and member of the Order of the Four Temples, who has made several minor appearances in The Fall of Gods 2, among which are assisting Lucas Cain, son of Dugal Cain, run a few errands for Garrent, as well as enganging the forces of Rome's Crusader Corps in the decisive Battle of London. He is very defensive when it comes to his precious hat. He also suffers from an unknown genetic condition. His heterochromia may or may not be related to this. Powers and Abilities Milus has a strange, unique genetic condition that greatly enchanced the development of his brain, enabling him to utilize the power of Telekinesis. Due to this, Milus has the ability to generate, manipulate, control, deflect, absorb, nullify and redirect kinetic energy at will. He also has another ability, the ability to unlock the full power of his brain in order to greatly increase the power of his Telekinesis. This ability, however, takes a toll on his brain and therefore his body, reducing his lifespan. In addition to this, he underwent training and several augmentations when he joined the Order of the Four Temples, during which he learned several martial arts and was instructed in the use of several firearms. History Before The Fall of Gods 2 Milus was born two years before World War III started. His mother died when he was born, leaving only his father to take care of him. However, two years after he was born, his father left to fight in the war, leaving him under the care of one of his friends, a relatively wealthy businessman who treated Milus as if he was his own child. Under the care of his father's friend, Milus received a high-quality education. This, coupled with his innate intelligence due to his mind-fueled power, made him a very smart person. Eventually, his adoptive father died of natural causes, leaving Milus as a heir to his vast fortune. During The Fall of Gods 2 Milus met Lucas Cain and Kasimir Walter in a bank in the USNA, after a robbery that was stopped by Lucas himself. The three of them were later abducted by a mysterious man who introduced himself as Garrent, a member of the Order of the Four temples. Garrent sent Milus, Lucas and Kasimir on a dangerous mission, during which they met The Agent, a mysterious super from a group known only as The Five, as well as a group of several tribesmen, which they had to fight in order to continue and accomplish their mission. Once said mission was done, however, the group disbanded, and soon after Milus was approached by Garrent, who explained the views of the Order of the Four temples. Milus, convinced, agreed to join the Order, and underwent training and augmentations under their care. Milus made his next appearance in Dublin, after the fall of London to the forces of Rome and the Crusader Corps. He was sent to Dublin to meet Daemon, who gave him instructions to find and capture or kill The Five. He found them in the warehouse district of Dublin. However, all of them fled, save for The Agent. In the ensuing battle, the entire warehouse was destroyed, and Milus proved to be unable to best The Agent, who managed to flee the scene. Milus fled as well, not wanting to be captured and interrogated, and was contacted by Daemon soon after, with instructions to assist the British forces in their counter-attack against the Roman forces and, more importantly, to avert contact between Dugal Cain and his son at all costs. His main participation in the conflict was the battle of River Thames, where he helped the British and Japanesse forces strike against the Romans. He also had a short battle with Colonel Deanna Bergeson of the Crusader Corps, and was a minor assistance against Alexander Theosus. Category:Characters